User talk:Lirielle
For older discussions, see User talk:Lirielle/history1. Area's Images I have seen your the wiz with the images so i thought you would be the best person to ask :P Anyway as you have probably noticed there are 150+ images needed for the pages. Now im terrible with images and whenever i do them they look crap and stretched etc so i wondered, when your done what your currently doing, if you could get and upload the images? I dont mind if you do it over 1-2months just i would prefer it done by you as you are good with images, and if i had to do them they would look crap and ruin the pages! Hope you can help, --Kiriath(Talk) 17:06, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :If you really want to advance in images, i recommend you invest some time in experimenting with paint brush. Other way if you dont experiment with it even if you had paint shop pro would not be that much advance. Of course there are some things that just need to give another approach, if you are using a % to reduce or stretch the image you need to apply that to both wight and height fields, if you are using pixels then you have to do two simple and manual math conversion so you know what exactly is the other missing field missing and put it so you compensate and the image is not stretched in one side. Other thing you can do is look for guides in the internet i have seen some while looking for other image guides. You can adjust the size of the image file (not the image you are viewing but rather the space where the image is contain) so you then just need to adjust the image parameters here at the wiki. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:28, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Retroactive work So the past few weeks as you inform me you where going to be more busy with the update information. So i halted my work on the items as i did not want to leave a lot of missing images as many image names are incorrect and went to other stuff like skin, mainpage, hirearchy, and certain research for template item innovations, etc. ::ok copy that but i do require you to update those links or remove the pages any way im working with a pages update going back to 1.15 and all the way forward to 1.19--Cizagna (Talk) 02:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) In the last few days i have seen that you have been working again with the items but now you are adding the ID tag, and are doing it like always in a chaos way. So my concerns is all the pages we have already work that are now again incomplete against the new changes you are making, so im wondering what will be your course of action on this matter? are you going to do a retroactive work on all the weapons and previous equipment pages to add the ID tag? or following your current scheme. Its like i told you in the weapon/equipment skeletons, if you change how the skeleton behaves you have to revise all previous work and adjust to that new change. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:54, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about the ID field. I've added it as a template field because it's a non-display info (it's just a way to "hide" it somewhere - I could as well have used a commented line). But it doesn't change the template behavior. It's not vital either (just a help to track items through the game files) and doesn't require us to go back on what we've done so far. It's a minor addition that I'll be implementing as I go. So while I'm reviewing the styles and adding the pics, I'm taking the oportunity to add it. Just don't worry. --Lirielle 20:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok will try to see what the bot can do to ignore it. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot tell me when you finish with the images on the equipment Amulet, Belt, Boots and Backpack so i resume working on the next category. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:13, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Final Wish Lirielle, please grant me my final wish on my talk page, thx. --GroundZzero (Talk) 20:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :We need your contributions too badly. I can't do that. --Lirielle 21:12, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Feca page Lirielle, I reverted because I think striking isn't that important to level for a feca. Sure it's important to boost intel spells, but I agree that spell points would be better spent on other spells like cloudly attack and natual attack, as well as to max all shields. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:47, 15 July 2007 (UTC) : I second that. Boosting striking is a waste of spell points. I myself am a feca, i already struggle levelling what spells i need(eg - natural lvl 6) so boosting something that uses alot of ap, and does small damage for the ap it uses, is a waste. therefore i think Ground was right to remove the information about striking. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't object to that. Read my summary. The current text reads as if Int should not be levelled. This is why it was deleted. If you mean that Striking should not be levelled, just rewrite so that there is no ambiguity. --Lirielle 10:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ok Lirielle, changed content a bit related to the spell striking. --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:45, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback Thank you for your support. --GroundZzero (Talk) 17:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Pictures Lirielle, I use paint for adding pictures, but I have some trouble finding the right colour for the background. Do you use paint, if so, can you help me defining the right combination? (Sorry, it's in Dutch ^^) --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:08, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Engels, Spaans, Frans of Nederlands - daar heb ik geen probleempje mee, hoor ;) In de velden van de tweede kolom, moet je resp. 218, 214 en 184 intikken (voor Rood, Groen en Blauw) --Lirielle 09:37, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok bedankt, van waar ben je trouwens? Is handig ^^. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ik ben van Doornik ;) --Lirielle 09:53, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Leuk, ik van Aalst =p, leuk een belg hier te vinden ^^. --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :One last question regarding this topic, is there a specific place to gather pictures, or do you just get them from ingame like me? --GroundZzero (Talk) 15:46, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think you can reasonably display items at a resolution of 500x500 on-line. No, you need a tool that reads .swf files. I personally use Eltima Flash Decompiler, but you need to know where to look at in the files. --Lirielle 15:54, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Template:TildarsSandbox Opps, sorry about that Lirielle. I Didn't think I has left it in such a broken state on my way out the door from work, then "real life things" kept me longer than I planed once I got home. Oh well, guess it's all part of the playing in the sand --Tildar 00:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure it is, and you REALLY don't have to apologize. Thank you so much for showing us the powers of DPL!! --Lirielle 05:21, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Files info ok so mmmm im out of ideas, tell me where its a good place where to put the ID tag, so you can: :a) give me a new location :b) choose one of the options :c) idea merging So where can it fit? i put the info in a tight space so the only space i see availeble is to the right of the Level but for the space it occupies "ID : 0000" its a little big so i saw this idea (hover over the word tooltip) i could do that should i put the ID tag to the right of the Level. Or i could use the same trick and do it on the "Items name" in the template. so far i have translated this codes do you know the other ones use in the DE and FR languages i will keep trying to find some stuff. \' = ' \" = " \n = Ã³ = ó Ã´ = ô Ã© = é Ã¯ = ï Å“ = œ I have been doing some stuff and maybe have found a way to know if certain items are or not availeble for older items (the last 2000 items are a chaos), but need to do a bigger research on this. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:58, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :You should be able to find conversion tables on the internet (from UTF-8 to ISO) (Ã§ > ç) (ä§ > ç) (Ã© > é) (ä© > é) (Ã¨ > è) (ä¨ > è) (Ãª > ê) (äª > ê) (Ã« > ë) (ä« > ë) (ÃŠ > Ê) (äŠ > Ê) (Ã‹ > Ë) (ä‹ > Ë) (Ã® > î) (ä® > î) (Ã¯ > ï) (ä¯ > ï) (Ã¬ > ì) (ÃŽ > Î) (äŽ > Î) (Ã² > ò) (ä² > ò) (Ã´ > ô) (ä´ > ô) (Ã¶ > ö) (ä¶ > ö) (Ãµ > õ) (Ã³ > ó) (Ã¸ > ø) (äµ > õ) (ä³ > ó) (ä¸ > ø) (Ã” > Ô) (ä” > Ô) (Ã– > Ö) (ä– > Ö) (Ã > à) (ä > à) (Ã¢ > â) (ä¢ > â) (Ã¤ > ä) (ä¤ > ä) (Ã¥ > å) (ä¥ > å) (Ã‚ > Â) (ä‚ > Â) (Ã„ > Ä) (ä„ > Ä) (Ã¹ > u) (Ã» > û) (Ã¼ > ü) (ä¼ > ü) (Ã› > Û) (Ãœ > Ü) (ä¹ > u) (ä» > û) (ä¼ > ü) (ä¼ > ü) (ä› > Û) (äœ > Ü) (Ã² > ñ) (Ã± > ñ) :About ID, I don't think we need to have them displayed. :--Lirielle 05:42, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Danke for the conversion information, about the ID, oh well i will make it so only i can see it --Cizagna (Talk) 21:49, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::I have been trying to look for a table like you recommended me but i have fail to do find it. The closest thing is this for UTF and this for iso any extra advice?--Cizagna (Talk) 20:05, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Mmm, no sorry. I thought it would be easier to find and I don't remember where I found the above table. If there are codes missing that you need to know, send me some samples in French or German and I'll tell you what they are. --Lirielle 20:45, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Hallo i finish translating all the Ã looks like wikis dont process certain specials characters in your table above. Well been little busy with a macro for excel so we just need to put the information in their corresponding column and then it will do the replacing of all the weird characters, im still looking for a way to process a more raw data from static game files so we dont have to column the info. So far im finishing some touches on the excel macro program so most of the format is there and just select the row and click on the macro button and will load to the memory so we just have to paste it (well maybe we we will have to replace @ for tabs). I hope I finish this next week unless hurricane Dean hits me if i manage to finish it i will send it you by email. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:56, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry Yeh basically sorry for not doing the complete job with the name change. If i move a page, next time i will do all the link changes. Sorry. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:12, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Weapon pages needing your attention Been doing a little bit of retroactive work this weekend and this are the pages that are missing images. so if you could upload them so they are now out of our way thanks in advance. *Apprentice Lumberjack's Axe *Bworknroll's Scalpel *Damaged Farmer Scythe *Dame Oise's Axe *Great Wand of Intelligence *Red-Hot Wand *Scraping Hammer *Simple Staff of Kings *Small Aj Taye Mace --Cizagna (Talk) 01:50, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Lirielle 11:04, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:14, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Files information i want to start shaping those pages you have in your user namespace so i want to ask permition to be able to move them to the designate name and remove the corresponding redirects and update links they may be in your main user page. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what you have in mind, but you can use whatever you want from my pages ;) Lirielle 22:45, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :The items and the monsters pages are outdated and are creating misleading information in reference to links (1/3 of the links i checked in wanted pages come from your pages and from those pages are from 1.16 version names are not matching with changes). The histories of your updates is irrelevant as the information has been absorb in "change log" and the progress is work out in "Dofus:Updates" the progress that was there you have done and every time a new update comes you jump to the next update forgetting to finish the previous update information making it confusing when im tracking by links --Cizagna (Talk) 02:04, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I prefer to keep them and edit them as I feel fit. --Lirielle 02:06, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Edit: and they are not as old as you think - item lists were updated to 1.18.2 :p --Lirielle 02:08, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::ok copy that but still most pages are outdated and with misleading for the wanted pages.--Cizagna (Talk) 02:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::wrong - history pages for 1.17 and 1.8 don't have links and you'll find that most wanted page ARE wanted - existing items, npcs etc. that still need creating. --Lirielle 02:19, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::::History pages have been divided in 2 copies. The first one just an informative page for the readers not that much for the editors so personal notes are irrelevant. The 2nd copy is worked in the project name space ("Dofus:Updates") with your personal notes, where im working all the changes that where not finish since 1.17 and where your (or any one who wants to help) personal notes are been taking in consideration and are leave, when the change is done the change is remove (also to note non existent pages links are verify in case it exists a link its corrected and follows the same process as a completed change). Except for the "new" section that you handle it more and have better control there. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:53, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Opinion wanted Lirielle, could I also get your opinion about this? --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Better than nothing, but what we really need is a dynamic solution, where such tables are automatically built and maintained. Tildar is exploring a way, I'm anxiously waiting for another extension of the wikia that could help us. In the meanwhile, current tables can be manually improved, just be sure to avoid cluttering them with to much information. --Lirielle 18:30, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yes but dynamic solutions like you have in mind isn't for me just yet. But if you like it and you too give me the go I'll also take care of the other weapons. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:38, 21 August 2007 (UTC) D:Rfa I just realized I forgot to say thank you for your support yesterday. It's been a hectic day for me yesterday; so Lirielle, Thank you! --GroundZzero (Talk) 07:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Portal Pages I think Cizagna has been busy with other things lately so has not had time to give me some feedback on the Portal Pages. Would it be possible for you to take a look, then leave some comments on my talk page? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:07, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Weapon Tables I took the enititive and have implemented the DPL Weapon tables. --Tildar 18:10, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :You've done well. Thanks for the excellent work. --Lirielle 18:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Opinion Lirielle, could you check this please? I don't think it's right ( see my comment here ), but maybe you can find something substantiating in the files. Thx, GroundZzero Talk / Admin 18:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC). Weapon info tool I sent you an email regarding the tool through wikia, did you receive it? --Rifter 15:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, no. I haven't received anything :/ --Lirielle 08:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Needs your attention Might be you have missed this one. Could you check it out? Thx. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 17:48, 15 September 2007 (UTC) DPL_Automation_projects See User_talk:Tildar#DPL_Automation_projects for reply, if you haven't already. --Tildar 16:22, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Fixed Template:Crafted2.UsedIn You needed 2,5,8,11,14,17,20,23 ie the names, not the quantities. --Tildar 17:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::o0 -- stupid me!! Thanks so much! --Lirielle 18:19, 20 September 2007 (UTC) The New World I don't consider the location of the Captain Haddock'n'roll in the quest The New World a spoiler; however, the location keeps being removed. I have used the spoiler template as a temporary solution, but if you could provide a reason for removing it (it's been removed from the article a total of 5 times, all by you), I'm sure I'm not the only one who would appreciate it. mattfast1 19:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Why a link to the NPC then? The info is 1 click away. It's not only a question of spoiling, it's also a general rule that I'm trying to apply - use links as much as possible to avoid redundancies (therefore reducing the maintenance) --Lirielle 20:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I am not the only one who has tried to place this information in there - so it's obvious this is a change the general editing community wants. I know I like having ALL the information about something on one page, rather than having to click somewhere else to find coordinates to one NPC, or one item. I do understand where you're coming from, trying to keep redundancy to a minimum for the purposes of maintenance. However, some days a little redundancy is a good thing too - it keeps the time required to look something up quickly down. mattfast1 23:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Then there is a lot of work it must be done on Quest related pages as around 90% the information is display that way.-Cizagna (Talk) 00:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::If this is a new standard the community wants to implement, I don't have a problem with it - I was just doing as others who came before me have done. mattfast1 04:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Quest pages overhaul time has yet to come. In the meanwhile, I have tried to bring in some improvements in the last weeks (dialogs, spoilers...) but a 'style guide' still has to be defined (as for many other aspects of the wikia). Sadly, we just don't have the time to cope with the backlog when there is so much to do on updates :/ --Lirielle 04:37, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree, let's get all the new stuff in the wiki (Otomai's Island in particular needs work) before we try to implement a new style system - it'll probably be another few months before Ankama tries to do something so drastic, and we should have a lot to do on the Wakfu wiki soon :P mattfast1 17:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Edit: By the way, repeating the same edit 3 times is against the rules :p --Lirielle 21:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I did NOT make the same edit 3 times in a row, thank you very much :P mattfast1 23:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Dang... My (bad) joke is ruined... --Lirielle 04:37, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It happens. mattfast1 17:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Should we block? XD ( Just kidding, couldn't resist commenting ^^ ) --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 22:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::The question would be who do you block? Mattfast1 for doing what its the community habit (or unspoken consensus) or Lirielle for applying something new --Cizagna (Talk) 00:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Both, just to be sure. XDDDDD --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 01:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Ecaflip & Eniripsa Spells Updated I have checked the Ecaflip spells and modified them where necessary. Snarfle-the-Garthog, lvl 134 Eca, Rushu. :Thanks a lot. They needed it. --Lirielle 18:54, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm noticing that Reflex lasts 6 rounds in fights. I'll double check, but I think that's what it's showing in the green combat text. Fyi. S-t-G. ::Lirielle-Has anyone else noticed that the critical hit damages for Fate of Ecaflip are the same at all levels? Can this be correct? S-t-G :::Yes, I'm afraid they are correct. --Lirielle 11:13, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Done for the Eniripsa spells. Goodchips, lvl 148 Eni, Hecate. :Many thanks to you, too. --Lirielle 20:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Captain Futchure Found I have found Captain Futchure and have provided his correct location and his talk on the talk section of his page. TailshornsHalos 16:49, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Sadida spells Can anyone verify the sadida spell changes? :All spells will be updated and confirmed, but the process is and will be long. --Lirielle 18:56, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Weapon & Equipment pages I have basically finish with the individual modifications on the huge update of the weapon and equipment templates taking out the image field and adding the id and episode fields for the corresponding pages. Thought equipment has a lot of missing of those last 2 fields, if you are able i would need you to send me a list (txt would be good i can process it) other way i just need the name, episode and the id as my current info is inaccurate so i cant be adding that info, also i notice there is a lot of style discrepancy's on the new weapon and equipment pages i will try to review the pages manually now to find and correct them. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Tree Keeholo Hi, regarding the Tree Keeholo map. I made this guide during last test server and I was asked to put it on wiki. You can add your map on talk page of Tree Keeholo I just finished writing and we can let community decide which one is more informative. My map also needs refining but all basic data is here. And probably the best soultion will be to make a completely new map with screenshots of every map but that is too much time-consuming for me ATM and I won't get into that. Especially since I made my map back when monsters weren't agressive and traveling around tree was much easier.gabal 11:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Info in game files Hi! You told in my discussion page the all info about spells can be found in the game files. If I had known it before, I wouldn't have spent unnecessarily 60'000 kamas >_<... Thus, can you please tell me more about this (sofware to use, files to open, etc.), in order to do it myself? Thank you. — Ethaniel 12:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Files are available as .swf (in the Dofus installation folders, updated with each release) and as a huge .sol files in the Macromedia folders under the user's Documents and Settings folder. They require both appropriate tools (most if not all being commercial software) and some skills in understanding their structure. Some wikians like Tildar and Fogleg have programming skills that allow them to extract data from the game files. Fogleg is writing a new tool to automate the extraction and formatting of the spell data, so better wait for him to finish first. --Lirielle 12:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Edit: Just to be sure: only the .SOL file has up-to-date information and I have found no tool to read it. I'm relying on Fogleg to get the newest data. --Lirielle 12:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you =)! I never noticed this .sol file, I'll take a look at it. ::Concerning “skills in understanding their structure” and “programming skills”, I think I can help Tildar and Fogleg if they need someone ;). — Ethaniel 16:31, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Im lvl 101 Eniripsa I'm lvl 101 Eniripsa playing in Rosal Server (-Morgana-). I can help with 1.20 updates if you want. :Eni spell updates should be ok now. Withdrawing announcement. Thanks a lot anyway. --Lirielle 04:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Level 150 Iop helping with spells I have a level 150 Iop on Rushu (pybu), I'll look over the spell list and update/correct. --Olbu 02:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch. --Lirielle 08:37, 11 November 2007 (UTC) U have level 100 jewelmagus eh? Could you help me add summoning points to my Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens please pm me Evilandrex in game please i just got scammed again and u seem to be the only one that can be trusted also if u pm me in game also leave a message under mine i will check constantly thank you216.45.99.12 05:35, 11 November 2007 (UTC) PS. im in rosal server :Sorry, I'm not on rosal --Lirielle 08:38, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Templates Hey Lirielle. Could you possibly change the Template page to your liking? I was just pulling templates off there as usual. That would be helpful^^ Thanks. - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 16:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :That page will be sort of deprecated and change to other way, weapon and equipment pages can be pull with the proloads that appears below in the "Standard preloads (select a template to preload its contents)", for now it would be to add the ones that are not in preload because as the templates are growing the page it would have get huge, see the and . --Cizagna (Talk) 20:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Email I will send you and emain in 30 min of this edit, just so you know and can answer me as soon as its possible for you --Cizagna (Talk) 20:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) 27/11/07 Translations Hey Lirielle, long time no see ;) But time for hello and all later :P As you will off seen, i have been updating some of the pages, that have been affected by todays translations! For starters, some of the images need to be replaced... Well all pages that have been moved, need to be replaced. Im sure you have them on your computer harddrive somewhere so shouldn't take too long to re-uploaded the 35-40 images ^^ Secondly, am i doing it right? :P I remembered to add the history "Previously known as..." etc and i have altered the links on other pages, so they are no longer re-directs... and obvously, moved the pages... I have to go for a bit now, but i'll be online later where, if you will let me, i will finish the alterations. Hopefully you will log before then to tell me what to change/do differently... or if im doing perfect, just to tell me im doing it right ;) Good to be back. Hope i did it right! --Kiriath(Talk) 16:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) : ... Well i said i was happy to do it, but fine you can >.< :: Thanks for the link, i did all of the things on that page so... im not sure why i needed a link, im no Wikia Noob i have been around long enough to know how to re-name a page and to use the "What links here" option... and i did all those things, so im sure all that was needed was "Yes you are doing the right thing, keep going" or whatever. Take more time to look at what i had done, before suggesting i dont know what im doing... --Kiriath(Talk) 13:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::o0. Why do take things personally? I didn't say you needed the link... I was asking for comments on my own work^^. Just to be sure that what I wrote made sense... --Lirielle 14:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Ma bad :P Stressful week with exams and all. Yes it does make sense, its very informative and im sure it would aid newbie's with learning how to rename a page. Images seen poor quality, but they are fine as i understand them ^^ . Sorry for jumping to conclusions. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Spanish translation Spanish translation admin hasn't logged in for months, the wiki is so unattended. Could something be done about this matter? --Joim :You may need to contact wikia admins. I'm not familiar with the procedure, though. wikia:Forum:Help_desk should be a good place. --Lirielle 10:52, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I'll see what can I do about that. --Joim Opiom ring The ring's new name is Pota ring, why do you keep editing back my edits? Check the game! You just lost a submitter there... MonoBook Skin Hey Lirielle. I logged in today and found that for some reason the usual green's and Brown's of the monobook skin has gone! All im seeing is a white background, with blue links... much like the cologne blue skin... I have checked my preferences and the MonoBook skin is selected, so whats going on? :P Thanks, --Kiriath(Talk) 16:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Read the Mediawiki:Sitenotice ;) Cizagna deleted the css for bugging reasons. --Lirielle 17:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :: Oh... i didn't notice any bugs, will it be put back in place or do i have to put up with this dull blue... or the laggy new quartz skin... Both are undesirable, i loved the Monobook one >.< any idea's? --Kiriath(Talk) 16:09, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nope, sorry. It has to do with using a custom css, but I'm not at home with this. --Lirielle 16:23, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::See the , most of the ones saying "need staff help" in red refer to this issues, since it was suggested that maybe some of our custom code was producing the error i striped all the code so a) check if that was the reason, b) proof that our css code was not the reason to the issues, until staff finally fix as it has been this issue fr more than 3 months because you and many of the logged users dont use Quartz and Quartz its the default for non logged users, and we are limiting our contributions and not gaining potential new users. And if you want the partial look go an revert your personal monobook. Or you can copy the previous history record of mediawikis monobook to your personal --Cizagna (Talk) 18:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm i copied it to Here but it doesnt seem to of take effect... Any reasons why? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 19:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :"User:Oscardog/Monobook.css" is not equal to "User:Oscardog/monobook.css" in other words capitalization --Cizagna (Talk) 02:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: Ok as you can see, i copied the css accross to "User:Oscardog/monobook.css" and it still has no effect... i reloaded the cache, and did a hard refresh... to no avail :S Any more help? --Kiriath(Talk) 16:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::You fail to do one of the reloads of cache, css can be very picky if you are using for example FF and have various tabs open it will not refresh so you have to close all extra tabs and just leave one and then shift+ctrl+R for fire fox and Shift+F5 for IE some times its just wait for the server to process it, in any case every thing looks ok now so its a matter of time now. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Edits I was a bit discouraged to find my edits were reverted, but I'm starting to build up motivation again. Will try and take up some tasks tomorrow, since I'm very new to wikis alltogether! :Thanks for keeping up. I know it may sometimes sound harsh and I know I should explain the reverts, but I'm often lacking time as there is sooooo much to do. Don't hesitate to call on me if you do not understand or have to complain about a change I made. The motto in wikia work is : be bold. If you feel changes need to be made to a page, go on and change it. If you find your edits changed or reverted, don't take it badly. There's probably more to it than you thought initially: standards, style guides... or just bad or good habits. --Lirielle 03:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Name changes Lirielle, what's the idea of this list? Do all of these need to be moved as well as the links corrected? If so, I can take it upon me as of Thursday night at work if you like. Let me know by then. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 13:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, as stated in Mediawiki:Sitenotice, it lists all item name changes since 1.20, most of which are recent updates. You probably know all the details, but just in case, here's the link to the whole procedure Dofus:Community Portal/Renaming a page (shortly: move + update links + add history note). If you decide to implement the changes (or part of them as there are plenty), don't bother to checkmark the list. I prefer going over all the changes as a 'second eye'. TIA --Lirielle 14:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, you'll start seeing changes Friday morning. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 17:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Reverts Lirielle, As you might have noticed, I reverted most edits made by and blocked him for 3 days. My reason: giving his preferences to spells on spellpages (thus putting aside of the neutral factor of letting each player deside for his own) and buildpages. Normally I wouldn't post my reason for actions on your talk page, but seeing I used revert so much on one user, I would feel much better to get a comfirmation of doing the right thing. If not, you're informed ASAP so you can re-revert and unblock him. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 03:12, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Unsaleable Why are you deleting the Category:Unsaleable, and why have you deleted the Unsaleable page? I spent a lot of time on that. I thought it would be a way to get around that "discussion" we had on Talk:Skiril Trinsfirmitinik. Please answer, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 02:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Because I told you that this will be taken care of through the templates. Just be patient.--Lirielle 02:08, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I don't really understand what you mean by templates...Do you mean putting something into the templates to include the Unsaleable bit? E.g., * ? (forgot to sign) EDIT> EG AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 02:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Not exactly. This is the parameter part. What I'm tallking about is the code behind it, the Itembox3 template, which is essentially maintained by Cizagna. --Lirielle 02:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) HI im a 122 iop now what do u need changes made to :I just need the Iop class spells to be checked. Should be ok, but erro is human ;). All details of each spell need be double-checked. Thanks. --Lirielle 10:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Feca's Spells I just checked/updated all Feca's spells (except "Summoning of Feca Dopple"). --FatalShield 16:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I give up! You (!!!) deleted almost all my edits. Pffff... --FatalShield 23:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm most thankful for what you did. You indeed corrected what needed to be. I'm sorry that I lacked time to explain the reverts. I really apologize for this. ::The thing is, you 'over-corrected' and brought in some unnecessary changes that I reverted. Most, if not all, of these reverts had to do with the fact that I chose to separate (which is technically how it works) the spells placing a glyph with the 'spell' that the glyph itself uses when placed. The process is in fact similar to what summoners do: they cast a spell that summons a monster, and the summoned moster then lives its own life, casting its own spell(s). (For summons, I even chose to create separate pages because of the amount of information.) About Fecas, they cast spells that place a glyph, then the glyph lives its own life. It may seems nit-picking, but take the Burning Glyph: the spell itself has no critical, but the glyph, once placed, can have one. The difference is that the Burning Glyph is cast only once, while the glyph can have a duration of 3 turns and the Burning Spell it uses is 'cast' each time an enemy triggers it (up to 3 times thus, each time with a possibility of a critical hit). ::For the rest, you corrections were welcome because there were some mistakes that might have gone unnoticed without your careful checking. Thanks again.--Lirielle 08:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Ya all the iop spells are right spells are ok^^ :Thanks for checking. --Lirielle 10:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Name changes Hey, i still have not compare between the 3 versions (1.20.0, 1.20.x and 1.21.0) of names since i need to adapt your list to mine but has the name change done in the not official version still the same on 1.21.0 or have they return back to old ones, since last i read they where done by some one hired by Ankama but then again some are very strange and where sort of experimental --Cizagna (Talk) 01:24, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :As far I know, all changes listed under User:Lirielle/NameChanges are still valid. The changes listed on 1.21.0 are based on a comparison between 1.20 and 1.21, from which I removed all the interim cha nges. --Lirielle 01:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Black rat mats I have no problem with a table and I'd actually prefer on since it does look cleaner, I just think alphabetizing things that are different doesn't make since. Something like the table that lists the full bonuses of the set but vertical not horizontal would work perfectily. Only problem is I have no clue how to set that up. --Redman575 Apologie I'd like to apologize for my edits as I only just realised about the name change after I made the new pages for the runes and forgot to undo the changes. I have realised my mistake now. :Don't worry. You don't have to apologize. Your edits are great and most useful. --Lirielle 13:50, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Wiki At the moment I'm just editing pages which I find randomly. Is there a group of things which I should work on? --Galrauch :Yeah, I'm fine with working on the NPC pages, just tell me the guidleines and I'll start when I can. --Galrauch Dofus map and coordinates Hi. * Is there a Image:Map_of_Dofus of any kind? Or a way to assemble such a map from several images? * Do you have a common way to describe coordinates of things in Dofus? NPCs, artefacts, villages etc.? -- Nef (talk) 12:37, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :* There's no map on the wikia now, but there is one in the game that I can get a snapshot of. :* Dofus world is divided in maps and each map has its (x,y) coordinates displayed in game, and that's the coordinates we use, obviously. :--Lirielle 13:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::* Would you be so kind and make such a snapshot for me? Bigger is better - but don't spend too much time on it. Just something to give me an idea how does it look like. ::* Could you point me to a page with the coordinates? With hints how to find them, please. (-; ::-- Nef (talk) 23:25, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::* See here for a complete map and here for a zoomed in map with coords displayed for one cell. :::* Blouh Béryl (NPC coords are in the right box), Mines (leftmost columns are the x,y coordinates of mines) :::Hope that's what you needed. --Lirielle 02:19, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Great. (-: One more question + one more request. Question: where exactly is (-9,-38) ? The whole dark area? Under 9? Someplace else? Request: could you put any other coordinate on the zoomed map? Or add coordinates to the corners of any of the maps. Anything what is easy for you and will help me grasp "the size" of Dofus world. Thx! -- Nef (talk) 13:57, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Updated both pics with more info: a few coords on the world map and a box to show 'map' (-9,-38) on the zoomed in view. Dofus world is made of approx. 5,000 of such maps. Hope this helps. Lirielle 17:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. (-: Hope this is the last one: could you please mark (-69,-105) and three other on DofusWorld.png? Like you did the red mark on the smaller map. Nothing urgent and don't bother if its hard. Thank you. (-: -- Nef (talk) 09:09, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Breeding Items I was having a look at the mount breeding items, Patter. And noticed that they are all on one page. Wouldn't it be easier to have them on seperate pages, with one category page linking them all. Galrauch 14:11, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :It's a choice of the wikia not to list separately items when they are numerous and very similar and separate pages wouldn't have much to offer (Forgetfulness potions, Characteristics scrolls, etc.). It just makes maintenance easier. That said, I'm not opposed to the idea (esp. in view of such applications as DPL or Semantic mediawiki) but I guess it would have to be publicly discussed. Better ask Cizagna's opinion. --Lirielle 18:11, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Incarnam beer/Ginger Ale Well in French it's lemonade, sor for once the translators have been using artistic licence. I confirm it's a new name for the same object: all the Incarnam beers in my inventory changed to Ginger Ale overnight, with the new image and everything. :Ok. Thanks. --Lirielle 02:57, 15 February 2008 (EST) NPC Sorry about all the chages made to the Kernite image, it's the first image which I've uploaded and I messed up alot on it. Also is there anyway to create a checklist like you've done with the name changes, It's not essential for me just would help with the NPC project. Galrauch 14:21, 16 February 2008 (UTC) NPC Sellers Ok sorry about creating that page then. I just created it as it was on the NPC list, I'll try and remember for the future. : I'm guessing I had a similar issue here. Made a category for the NPC's Buy/Sell option since there was already an Exchange category, only to find it reverted without comment. Should the Wikia have neither? Just Exchange? I'm not sure what you want. Aetnaria 20:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::The Exchange category is complemental to other exchange pages. It can be interesting, but not essential I admit, to view the list of all NPCs exchanging items. Can't see the point in having a Buy/Sell category though. Like you wouldn't want a Talk category, would you? Just trying to keep things managable. --Lirielle 20:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also should I be redirecting to the main seller pages so things like Astrubian Shoemake Seller to the main NPC seller page as is done with other pages like it? Galrauch 20:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Semantic Media Wiki When you have a spare sec please drop by Wikia:Forum:Semantic_MediaWiki_update and check if "your stuff" is fixed as well. -- Nef (talk) 22:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :SMW is enabled on Psychology Wiki (stats). Would you like to have it enabled here as well? -- Nef (talk) 13:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Style Guide I'm a bit confused now about style guides/template. Should I or shouldn't I be updating Npc's to my style guide. Galrauch 20:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Why not? Your skeleton is the currently valid skeleton.--Lirielle 20:44, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh sorry getting a bit confused with templates/style guides. Galrauch 20:31, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Resources: Wood i see you are editing wood pages right after me. shall i consider current Chestnut Wood page as reference, or is there a resource style guide (besides template "resourcebox2" in dofus:templates)? --ezimír 20:54, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :No, I'm afraid there is no style guide for resources at the moment. And yes, you can consider the Chestnut Wood page as a reference. As an admin, I try to patrol all pages to be sure to correct any vandalism ASAP, and while I'm at it, I try to make sure that all edited pages get the appropriate templates and styles applied. I'm also adding more advanced info like IDs or translations or updating craft lists, as I have this info readily by the hand. --Lirielle 21:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Spell question Hey think you could resolve Forum:Crimson Ruse question?. Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 19:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :thanks for resolving this issue --Cizagna (Talk) 20:51, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Items existance Hey i dont have my item/NPC list at hand, if you could check the following page if it exists Gold Hoggies --Cizagna (Talk) 20:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Obviously a fake. Deleted. --Lirielle 21:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Uploading error from all the pictures of Hats that i recently uploaded, uploading images for Bimd'Oule Hat and King Jellix's Crown was unsuccessful, because of error/warning message The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. i recreated the images 3 times all my browsers/image viewers are displaying the pictures without an error, but the upload error still appears. shall i post a Problem report? i uploaded the images here: Bimd'Oule Hat King Jellix's Crown if you'd like to try. --ezimír 23:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Fixed --Cizagna (Talk) 17:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Xellor intell damage 1 Plz do not edit my page with out permmison :First of all, it is not YOUR page. It's a community page. Secondly, I'm only trying to do my job as a sysop to keep the wikia consistent and manageable.--Lirielle 10:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::i know but i spent alot of time on it i put pic on my page that u deleted so plz leave it alone or put them back :::Your spending much time on a content doesn't warrant its validity. The pictures add no useful information and unnecessarily add to the workload. --Lirielle 13:55, 20 March 2008 (UTC) y dont u stick ur nose in something else other than my build ???? Nicophe 4:25 35sec angry person Yer ur mean Oscarpip ERROR I'm the admin of the french web site of dofus wiki and it's possible that i do some mistake. Plz go to retreat arrow and put it back like normal Adminship I was thinking of standing (not sure if that's the correct way to put it) for adminship. I'm aware of the page for requests for Admin however I thought I'd get your views on the matter first TIA. Galrauch 16:47, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Guide evaluation Could you check this request about a guide --Cizagna (Talk) 16:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you for moving my guide into public. Would you like me to summarize or write other class guides? I actually do like writing guides and, you might have recognized it, I do not like unformatted and 'ugly' guides, also guides which don't show alternatives and explanations. Darkdrake 15:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Monster Images Just curious to know how you get your images for monsters. When I try it always takes me ages to get them and then to clean them up. Even when I'm finsihed with them they're still pretty rubbsih. SO how do you get such good images? Galrauch 16:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Take them from the SWF files with an appropriate tool. --Lirielle 16:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Which tool would you recommend to do this, sorry about all the qeustions I'm just not very knowledable when it comes to computer software. Galrauch 17:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::E-mail me for more info --Lirielle 10:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::K it's been sent not sure if I need to tell you but better safe than sorry. Galrauch 10:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Agi iop build where u left my iop build Backpacker 10:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :?? It's there where you created it... --Lirielle 17:02, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::it says wrong title, now i cant get itBackpacker 18:24, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::Look here : Iop/Agility/Agility Backpacker --Lirielle 21:23, 4 May 2008 (UTC)